Myth Melodias
Myth Melodias is a character within the fictional world of Celesti. She is featured in The Successor as an antagonist to the group, and makes her first appearance alongside her sister, Fable in Rishona, the Capital city of Nabreus. History Myth was born with her diozygotic twin, Fable, in the heartland of Nabreus. The two sisters, being Luparians, were popular in society. Their parents were wealthy tradesmen. Myth was always the more outgoing and adventurous of the two sisters; she was always interested in learning how to fight than learning the trades of her family. Ever the mischief-maker, Myth would often get into trouble as a youngster, although she was always able to get away with what she had done. She grew up in Rishona, the capital of Nabreus, and during this period became exposed to the conflict between The Ascendancy and The Order. Her own family were vocal supporters of The Order, and the conflict eventually became too dangerous for their parents to allow them to be exposed to. When Myth and Fable were 11 years old, they moved house to Port Hestia, near the Damascan border and the sea. During this period of time, both girls became knowledgable about sea travel and fascinated with the idea of what could exist outside of Celesti. With turbulent winds, very few had dared sail away from Celesti, and growing up both Myth and Fable became ever-more interested in sailing away and escaping the conflict between The Dog Lands. As they aged, so did their parents, and their mother fell ill quite rapidly. Within a week she was bedridden from the illness, and within a fortnight she had died. The illness had come quite suddenly and spread through much of Port Hestia. Many believed that the disease came from the sea, and this epidemic became known as the 'Ocean Roar'. Fearing for the girl's lives, their father took them to Xerath in the east. Here they made residence, but their father never got over the death of his wife. The girls were deeply upset by the passing of their mother, and focused their energies on training in combat. Their father fell into alcoholism and became abusive; he was a shadow of the man he had once been. The girls, no longer able to live in Xerath with their father, ran away from home. They managed through the scorching desert, and within two weeks found themselves back in Rishona, half-dead from the dangerous desert sands. They found that Rishona was no longer the place that they had once known; the city had become plagued with crime and corruption in their absence. They were taken in, fortunately, but The Order, who found them starving on the street-corner. The sisters spent the following years of their lives training in the art of The Order; their combat skills became double-barrelled because of this. Myth served as the offence - weilding large polearms - and Fable became the defence, wearing a shield and carrying a noble sword. Naturally close to one another, the sisters became a formidable twosome, attacking with perfect precision. Initially trained to fight The Ascendancy, the girls were engaged in much civil dispute in Nabreus during their late teens. By helping to restore civil behaviour, they came to the attention of Lyle, the head of The Order. They were given the position of his personal bodyguards and served him with loyalty. Role in The Successor In The Successor, Myth serves as an antagonist to the group. She is a bodyguard of Lyle, with her sister. When the group first arrive in Nabreus, she is sceptical against forming an alliance with The Ascendancy. Due to her dislike of this group, she takes a disliking to the party. When events in The Successor lead the group into desperately attempting to unite The Dog Lands, without the consent of Lyle, Myth is ordered to dispose of the group, who have become a nuisance to The Order. Myth follows Lyle's orders obediently and complies. In The Successor, both Myth and Fable will be considered antagonists, although it is unknown whether or not they will remain this way towards the group for the roleplays entirety.